


Tipsy

by last_angel



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: Wei WuXian and Lan WangJi have confessed their love to each other but Wei WuXian isn't quite sure how to take that extra step in their relationship.





	Tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have not yet finished reading the novel! I'm still waiting for the translations to be completed because I quite like Exiled Rebels Scanlations'. 10/10 would recommend. I'm on Chapter 106 so all the drunk parts have been read (and listened to) and I love them and I know they eventually get together but I'm not there yet so bear with me and please forgive any mistakes in spelling, honorifics, and general cannon-ness. This is the first Chinese novel I've read and it took me a while to get the hang of everyone's name's and titles and this and that.
> 
> I haven't written for a new fandom in QUITE a while so I am a bit rusty. This is my first fic for this fandom and I only have the anime, novel, drama CD's and manga to go based off (which are all slightly different) and all are translated so I tried to keep their speech and behavior to how it is more familiar to me so if it feels kind of awkward...my bad. In my head even when they are speaking casually they seem kinda formal -compared to my western style of communication (?) 
> 
> If you've never read any of my other works. My writing process is typing while half asleep -> post -> forget.   
> There are normally no betas or proofreaders - I tried my best on zero hrs of sleep- and I tried to correct what didn't make sense. 
> 
> All in all I just hope you take mercy on me, be lenient, and I hope you ENJOY!

* * *

* * *

 

 

“Um, HanGuang-Jun, just what exactly is it that you’re doing?”

 

He’d known it maybe wasn’t the best idea and really he had been prepared for whatever may come, or at least he _thought_ he’d be ready, but now Wei WuXian found himself in a bit of a predicament. With his arms bound tightly over his head, he saw his half naked body reflected along a large, floor to ceiling mirror that was leaning against the wall. He was on his knees with only his pants on and his robes laying half hazard to the side having been discarded shortly after Wei WuXian had tricked Lan WangJi into drinking a sip of sweet liquor.

 

Lan WangJi remained silent as his half lidded, golden eyes visually traced over the dips and curves of Wei WuXian’s back.

 

“Is it really ok to use your precious head band for such a thing? Tying me up so tightly I can hardly move my arms. And what did you tie it to anyway, the ceiling? That doesn’t make sense. You truly do wonders when drunk, HanGuang-Jun.”

 

Again there was no reply but Wei WuXian was used to it. Lan WangJi tended to ignore things that didn’t go along with his drunken plan. On their own these actions really weren’t that much out of the ordinary. Wei WuXian had prepared himself to deal with being tied up, maybe attempted disrobement and Lan WangJi possibly ignoring some of his commands but he hadn’t expected to be pounced from behind after turning his back fore less than a second! Really it had been only a second and despite his request for Lan WangJi to grant him release he’d only received a very assertive “Mn.”

 

Wei Wuxian sighed and hung his head in tired defeat. He felt Lan WangJi, who was kneeling behind him, lean in closer, resting his cool forehead against Wei WuXian’s warm back. The contact make him shiver slightly and Lan WangJi’s warm breath tickled his skin. He’d opened his mouth to comment but a pair of beautifully pale, slender hands made their way to Wei WuXian’s chest and started fondling him. Their grip was confident but gentle and Wei WuXian could swear there may even be a hint of desperation as the pale hands roamed and explored his upper body as if wanting to memorize every rise and fall and imperfection in his body. It was a very thorough investigation, not even Wei WuXian himself had taken the time to get to know all the little details of the body that had been so kindly (?) offered to him, it was a little bizarre to think of it in this way but on the other hand it was also very touching.

 

To be perfectly honest, although not what he’d initially intended, Wei WuXian couldn’t complain about his current situation. He knew, really really _really_ deep down inside, this was kind of what he’d hoped would happen all along. Not necessarily this scenario specifically, but ever since crossing one small boundary after another part of him had wanted to be even closer to Lan WangJi and now that this was happening, now that he was pretty much at his mercy, he felt so…free.

 

How ironic that it took his body to be restrained for his desires to find release. It was a little unfair on his part, the fact that he was taking advantage of Lan WangJi’s low alcohol tolerance in hopes of being dominated by him. Like this he could easily blame Lan WangJi for everything. He was tied up, restrained, and completely at his mercy… it was exactly how he wanted to be. Having just recently confessed to each other, albeit maybe not in the most eloquent way, it had been earnest and honest and oh so awkward afterwards. Wei WuXian hadn’t known how to approach Lan WangJi and tell him he wanted be held. It was so embarrassing!! He’d never fallen in love with anyone before. Never confessed to anyone. And he’d never been loved so deeply and passionately either.

 

Just as Wei WuXian had been so many of Lan Wangji’s firsts he was also many of his. So in a desperate call for attention, Wei WuXian clumsily fell right into what he wanted, as he tended to do.

 

Feeling that Wei WuXian wasn’t focusing on him Lan WangJi rolled the blushing pink nipples that were exposed to him between his fingers before giving them a pinch. Wei WuXian gasped and arched his back, pressing back against the cool fingers that contrasted against his quickly heating skin.

 

“Wei Ying.” Called a low, silky voice coming from a pair of soft lips that were pressed closely against his ear.

 

 

“Y-Yes, HanGuang-Jun?” Wei WuXian bit his lips trying to suppress the moans that were rising from his throat.

 

“Stay.” The command was followed by kisses down and around Wei WuXian’s neck. “Stay here.”

 

Slender fingers trailed slowly down the shorter one’s body. “Stay? Where do you think I can go being tied up like this? With my level of spiritual power there’s no way I can get out of these on my own.”

 

“No,” He corrected, “stay here with me.”

 

Wei WuXian wasn’t really understanding what this drunk was saying but it didn’t matter, his mind went completely blank a moment later when he found his most vulnerable area trapped within those beautiful, long fingers Lan WangJi used to play the guqin with. Lan WangJi’s free hand drew mindless patters along his chest and abdomen leaving fiery ghosts trails where he touched.

 

His jaw went slack as he failed to voice his pleasure. His body tensed against his taller partner and slowly his voice was coaxed out of him as Lan WangJi expertly moved his fingers along his pulsing member rubbing, kneading and pinching, working him like an instrument. Wei WuXian moaned and parted his legs a little bit wider. He jerked and gasped as Lan WangJi sunk his teeth into his shoulder leaving two mirroring crescent shapes on his skin. Lan WangJi then licked the wound as if to heal it and sucked on it until a red mark bloomed. He followed down his shoulder blade and rose up his neck leaving kisses and bite marks.

 

Wei WuXian caught Lan WangJi’s expression in the mirror before them, he seemed please, admiring his work. He then looked at himself in the mirror with his face flushed, hair disheveled, nipples perked up and rosy and canting is hips wantonly into Lan WangJi’s hand. He immediately felt embarrassed.

 

“Han-HanGuang-Jun, can we…can we please cover the mirror? We shouldn’t be looking like this. It’s shameless isn’t it? Wouldn’t you say it’s shameless?!”

 

He usually wasn’t all that concerned about his appearance. Not that Wei WuXian himself didn’t care about looking good, but he hadn’t had to care much ever since inhabiting this body. He’d been looked at with disgust and disdain ever since he awoke so besides cleaning up a bit he’d not bothered to really see himself after his initial evaluation. He admitted it wasn’t a bad body nor face, really quite handsome when cared for properly, and despite his cultivation skills being pretty weak he was still flexible and nimble.

 

However, that and this were two completely different things. He stared at his reflection, with that slacken jaw and lustful eyes, and he couldn’t recognize himself. Not only did he just now seem to be growing a conscious about the actions he was doing with the body that had been sacrificed to him…he also felt his heart squeeze painfully in his chest as he watched Lan WangJi lovingly kiss a body and whisper to a face he was quickly losing familiarity with.

 

Tears swelled up in his eyes as he watched his reflection change from lustful to sadness.

 

“HanGuang-Jun…please…please I don’t want to see. I don’t want to be shameful. Let me cover the mirror. Please don’t make me watch.”

 

Wei Wuxian held back his tears and felt his face become hotter. Lan WangJi continued playing with his lover’s body, rubbing the tip of his cock and smearing pre-cum down his shaft. They locked eyes in the mirror, the sharp, honey colored eyes taking in Wei WuXian’s expression.

 

“Then don’t.” He said simply and his free hand came up and shielded his lover’s eyes. “Don’t see and just be here with me.”

 

Wei WuXian tugged on the headband that bound his arms but to no avail. He wriggled his body in a half-hearted attempt to move way from his love’s touch. It was a weak and pointless protest. He knew it was all in his head and it was stupid that now of all times is when he was feeling insecure. If it had been the old him he’d be much more arrogant and confident. If he were in his own body he’d feel more comfortable. He’d be able to enjoy this.

 

If he hadn’t died he could have happily appreciated watching their reflection in the mirror as they lost themselves in each other’s heat.

 

Warm pre-cum was dripping down his thigh and he could hear the dirty sounds of Lan WangJi’s hand pumping his cock. He felt the now hot fingers rubbing the head and pulling his foreskin back. He could feel his hips involuntarily rocking into the pleasure and he hated it but loved it at the same time.

 

“Ah, no…don’t! Stop.” He moaned, “I don’t want…to be shameful. I don’t want to bring you shame.”

 

The warmth left him and feeling his eyes uncovered Wei WuXian blinked away the dark, a few tears rolling down his face, but feeling guilty he looked away from the mirror and the one behind him. Lan WangJi’s hands rested obediently on his thighs, which were trembling slightly from the arousal, his thumbs drawing circles on his skin.

 

“Wei Ying” Hearing his name called so tenderly the greatly feared Yiling Patriarch, who had once slaughtered countless of cultivators, now stood quiet feeling as though he would break down crying if he spoke. “Look at me.” More tears swelled up and Wei WuXian bit his lip stubbornly refusing to turn his head or make a sound.

 

“ _Please_ , look at me.”

 

_So bossy_ …is what he wanted to think but with such a pleading voice how could he not. Wei WuXian turned his head, eyes cast down. Lan WangJi was patient and waited until Wei WuXian met his eyes, though his face remained facing down but his gleaming eyes peaked up shyly from underneath his thick eyelashes.

 

Lan WangJi turned his beloved’s face toward him with barely a whisper of a touch and let his fingers rest on his chin. “In this time have I said that you’ve been shameful?”

 

Wei WuXian nibbled on his bottom lip for a few heartbeats before shaking his head.

 

“This, what we are doing, I don’t feel that it is shameful.” He paused, waiting for their eyes to meet again. “But if I’ve made you feel ashamed, I’m sorry.”

 

Again the other shook his head. “No….no,no no,no,no it isn’t you. This is all my fault. Everything is me…I’m the one who…” Wei WuXian could feel his heart beating in his throat and he swallowed hard trying to erase the embarrassment and shame he felt. The guilt. They stared at each other, Wei WuXian searching deep into those molten gold eyes that were looking at him with such a deep and pure love that he felt like he could drown in them and die happily. He studied his lover’s face. His sharp eyes, thin, dark eyebrows, and elegant face that looked as though it had been sculpted by angels, framed by raven black hair. He breathed in that familiar smell of sandalwood and slowly felt himself relax. He became conscious of the places their bodies made contact, Lan WangJi’s thumb still drawing circles on his thigh. “I’m the one who is thinking silly things.” His eyes fell onto a pair of soft, slightly parted lips and Wei WuXian felt parched. “Kiss me. I want to kiss and hold and feel you.”

 

As if by magic the band fell from the ceiling allowing Wei WuXian to lower his arms. They ached slightly from being held up for so long but he could ignore the pain. He was much too busy enjoying the taste of Lan WangJi’s lips and tongue, He mewled, leaning into the kiss, moaning and turning his body to be able to wrap his tied arms around his beloved.

 

Lan WangJi placed Wei WuXian on his lap and resumed his exploration of this new body. His hands massaged his muscular thighs, cushioned with a bit of plumpness. He spread his heat up the pale torso, pulling playfully at the rosy buds, sucking on his nipples while his fingers trailed back down and once again started pumping Wei WuXian’s sadly neglected cock.

 

Wei WuXian threw his head back allowing himself to moan freely and loudly. He rocked his hips and stopped thinking, he focused only on the feeling of Lan WangJi’s fingers, lips and breath moving and touch his everything. Soft kisses covered his exposed neck and he gasped feeling a finger press gently against his twitching entrance before pushing in. Lan WangJi thrusted his finger in and out, curling it on occasion and pressing experimentally. A few bites along his collarbone distracted him from the second finger that started scissoring and opening him.

 

“Ah~ HanGuang-Jun…good….it feels really good.” Wei Wuxian felt his chest rise and fall, his breathing a little harder and more irregular. He felt a shock, like a bolt of electricity, run through him after Lan WangJi pressed his fingers in deeper, three now inside him. His reaction did not go unnoticed, the corner’s of Lan WangJi’s lips curling upwards. “What are you doing looking so proud of yourself? What are you doing to me? This, AH~ …you-are making me…ah, ah~ I can’t even think straight~”

 

“Good. Stay that way.” Lan WangJi dragged his tongue along Wei WuXian’s chest, who had not yet noticed the impressive cluster of hickeys Lan WangJi had so diligently been working on.

 

“Enough!” Wei WuXian panted. He’d been feeling Lang WanJi’s hard cock brush against his thigh. Though is fingers were working diligently his hole had been twitching like mad and he couldn’t take it anymore. “I need you in me, now! Thrust into me and fill me! I want to be completely ravished by you.”

 

A fire surged in Lan WangJi’s eyes that had only been gently burning before. His eyebrows were knitted and he looks angry but the growl that rumbled from his chords was so primal and wanting it made Wei WuXian giggle with excitement as Lan WangJi restrains himself as best he could from slamming his lover onto the ground. He slamed his fist in an attempt to steady himself, his breath ragged. Wei WuXian could see the rise and fall of his chest. Their eyes locked and Lan WangJi reminded him of a tiger ready to pounce.

 

Wei WuXian was quite the sight. His black hair was fanned against the floor,he’s laying completely naked on the ground, body flushed, his lips red and swollen, blooming hickeys and waking bruises covering his neck and chest. His head was cocked playfully to one side, his body bending in a slight “S” shape, long legs spread on either side of Lang WangJi who was eyeing him hungrily. The restrains on his hands were removed and fell silently.

 

With renewed confidence Wei WuXian brought his fingers to his lips and brushed against them seductively, pulling on his bottom lip just enough so it bounced back into place accentuating their plushness. He saw Lang WangJi tense up, his eyes burning so fervently Wei WuXian could feel the heat radiating from them. He smiled and licked his fingers, spreading his legs invitingly.

 

And that’s as much self-control as could be asked of Lan WangJi. He positioned himself and grabed Wei WuXian by the hips, thrusting himself in one go. He growled feeling the warmth engulf him and he could hear Wei WuXian’s pleasured scream in the distance, his head hazy as he was overwhelmed by the pleasure. He took a moment to breathe enjoying the twitching of Wei WuXian’s walls contracting around him

 

“Say my name.” He commanded as he pulled out before quickly thrusting back in.

 

“AH! Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan! Good…it feels so good! Give me more. I want you!”

 

Lan WangJi set a rhythm, pulling out, thrusting back in and rolling his hips to prolong the contact. Wei WuXian trembled beneath him, back curved and head thrown back. He moved his hips tying to meet his thrusts. A few tears rolled down his cheek and his eyes were glazed over but still he reached for him, delicate fingers wanting to pull down the pale beauty but too tired to reach further.

 

“Lan Zhan! Kiss me! Kiss me!” He begged childishly knowing Lan WangJi would comply.

 

He did, capturing his lips with heated passion, biting his lower lip and sucking on it. Wei Wuxian moaned, his hands roaming his lover’s back feeling the uneven skin, fingers burying themselves deep into the silky raven locks. They rocked together a few more times before reaching their climax, Wei WuXian’s fingers entangled in Lan WangJi’s hair, back arched and body shaking. He cried out Lan WangJi’s name and the other replied releasing his seed. Out of breath Lan WangJi nuzzled himself on the crook of his lover’s neck, breath ragged and voice dripping with the aftermath of sex.

 

They laid in each other’s embrace listening to their disjointed breaths and synched heartbeats. Moments of silence passed by but they felt comfortable in the quiet. Lan WangJi closed his eyes feeling nimble fingers play lovingly with his hair, a gentle hand absentmindedly feeling the scars on his back. Wei WuXian broke the silence first.

 

“Lan Zhan, you better not forget this when you sober up. I went through a lot of stress to build up the courage to give myself to you. If you end up forgetting or pushing me like last time my fragile heart won’t be able to take it.” Wei Wuxian complained. Part of him hoped that by some miracle Lan WangJi could remember the good parts and forget the embarrassing part in the middle but that’d be too much to wish for.

 

“Mn. I won’t forget.” Lan WangJi promised.

 

“HA! How can you be so sure. You’ve forgotten pretty much everything the last few times.” Wei WuXian countered, though he was only half serious.

 

Lan WangJi raised his head to look into Wei WuXian’s eyes and with all sincerity said, ”I won’t forget. I wasn’t drunk to begin with.” And nuzzled back down into the crook of his lover’s neck enjoying the sound of his once again wildly beating heart.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to JESUS BL LOVING GOD this made sense. I literally was just typing and...first it was 9:00 p.m. then it was 7:00 a.m. Time is a construct and doesn't exist and why do people have more than one name?! I am reading all 3 of MXTX's (?) novels at the same time and my brain is slowly shutting down. 
> 
> I hope you liked my thing -that I made- I appreciate any comments and constructive criticism. If you find any mistakes please ignore them cuz I won't be looking back. I'll be embarrassed about this when I wake up and this was much sexier in my rough draft before it turned slightly dark.
> 
> THANK YOU VERY MUCH! G'DNIGHT!!


End file.
